James Graham's Gumball Hood Part 13
Here is part thirteen of James Graham's second movie spoof of Gumball Hood. Cast *Gumball Watterson (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Robin Hood *Tom (from Tom and Jerry) as Little John *Penny Fitzgerald (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Maid Marian *Jafar (from Aladdin) as Prince John *Don Croco (from Hugo the Troll) as Sir Hiss *Merlock (from Ducktales) as Sheriff of Nottingham *Merlin (from The Sword in the Stone) as Friar Tuck *Goofy Goof (from Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Pluto Cartoons) as Alan-a-Dale *Toodles (from Tom and Jerry) as Lady Kluck *Henchman 800 (from Rayman 2) as Trigger *Hunchman 1000 (from Rayman M) as Nutsy *Murfy (from Rayman 2) as Otto *Rat (from Hugo the Troll) as Skippy Rabbit *Rut (from Hugo the Troll) as Sis Rabbit *Tily (from Rayman 2) as Tagalong Rabbit *Granny (from Looney Tunes) as Mother Rabbit *Rit (from Hugo the Troll) as Toby Turtle *Edward the Blue Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Father Sexton *Molly the Holden Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Mother Church Mouse *Shrimpers (from TUGS) as Prince John's Thugs *Dantinis (from Croc) Sheriff's Thugs *Professor Utonium (from The Powerpuff Girls) as King Richard *Various Characters as People of Nottingham *Cupcake Woman (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Robin Hood disguise as Fortune Teller *Madame (from The Aristocats) as Little John disguise as Fortune Teller *Sir Kay (from The Sword in the Stone) as Robin Hood disguise as a legged stork *Emelius Browne (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as Little John disguise as Sir Reginald *Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) as Robin Hood disguise as Old Man Transcript *Gumball Hood Starred: (as the Put A Little Love in Your Heart by Al Green and Annie Lennox song plays) *Movie Used: Robin Hood (1973) *The Amazing World of Gumball (2012) *Tom and Jerry (1940s, 1950s, 1960s, 1970s, 1980s, 1990s, 2000s, and Present) *Aladdin (1992) *Return of Jafar (1994) *Hugo the Troll (1990s, 2000s, and Present) *Ducktales (1987) *DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) *Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Pluto Cartoons (1940s, 1950s, 1960s, 1970s, 1980s, 1990s, 2000s, and Present) *Rayman 2: The Great Escape (1999-2000) *Rayman 2: Revolution (2001) *Rayman Arena (2002) *Looney Tunes (1940s, 1950s, 1960s, 1970s, 1980s, 1990s, 2000s, and Present) *Thomas and Friends (1984-Present) *TUGS (1988-1989) *Salty's Lighthouse (1997-1998) *Croc (1997) *Croc 2 (1999) *The Aristocats (1970) *The Sword in the Stone (1963) *Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) *Rugrats (1990-2006) *and more *Voices: *Brian Bedford *Nicky Jones *Logan Grove *Jacob Hopkins *Brian Bedford *Phil Harris *Richard Kind *Jonathan Freeman *Terry-Thomas *Roger Miller *Bill Farmer *Pat Buttram *Andy Devine *Monica Evans *Jonathan Freeman *Carole Shelley *Billy Whitaker *Dori Whitaker *Dana Laurita *Richie Sanders *June Foray *J. Pat O' Malley *John Fiedler *Barbara Luddy *Jim Cummings *Paul Winchell *Ken Samson *George Lindsey *Ken Curtis *Candy Candido *Phillip Glasser *Thomas Dekker *Pat Musick *John Cleese *Nikita Hopkins *Clint Howard *Liz English *Michelle Horn *Toby Scott Ganger *Lacey Chabert *Elizabeth Hartman *Hermione Baddeley *Arthur Malet *Pingo Colvig *Dom DeLuise *Kenn Navarro *Nica Lorber *Hal Smith *Michael Gough *Rosie O'Donnell *Erik von Detten *Jason Marsden *James MacDonald *Wallace Shawn *Eva Gabor *Gary Dubin *Dean Clark *John Kassir *Sherman Howard *Gumball Hood Starred: *Gumball Watterson as Robin Hood *Tom as Little John *Penny Fitzgerald as Maid Marian *Jafar as Prince John *Don Croco as Sir Hiss *Merlock as Sheriff of Nottingham *Merlin as Friar Tuck *Goofy Goof as Alan-a-Dale *Toodles as Lady Kluck *Henchman 800 as Trigger *Hunchman 1000 as Nutsy *Murfy as Otto *Rat as Skippy Rabbit *Rut as Sis Rabbit *Tily as Tagalong Rabbit *Granny as Mother Rabbit *Rit as Toby Turtle *Jafar as Prince John *Edward the Blue Engine as Father Sexton *Molly the Holden Engine as Mother Church Mouse *Shrimpers as Prince John's Thugs *Dantinis Sheriff's Thugs *George Darling as King Richard *Various Characters as People of Nottingham *Cupcake Woman as Robin Hood disguise as Fortune Teller *Madame as Little John disguise as Fortune Teller *Sir Kay as Robin Hood disguise as a legged stork *Emelius Browne as Little John disguise as Sir Reginald *Grandpa Lou as Robin Hood disguise as Old Man *Narrator: The End. A James Graham Production. Category:James Graham Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Robin Hood Parts Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoofs